


Mistled the Meaning

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: A Snake in my Boot [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But better late than never RIGHT, Christmas Party, Friendo look away, Holidays, I'm sorry this is a few days late, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstanding, Naga!McCree - Freeform, Soft Vore, Unwilling, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: Hanzo finds himself under some mistletoe, only for his boyfriend to sort of miss the meaning.





	Mistled the Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a little holiday special, even tho I missed the date. Oh well, better late than never.

'Twas the day of Christmas Eve, and many of the members of the reformed Overwatch had gathered for holiday festivities. Hanzo was currently sipping a peppermint cocktail, his hair pin replaced with a candy cane. He'd been reluctant to join the party, but McCree had been insistent on him coming with. Plus, he felt guilty about having his boyfriend go on his lonesome, so he'd eventually agreed.  
  
He noticed the youngest member, Hana, had a seemingly smug expression on his face, as she crept through a doorway. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, suspicious. With a sigh, he got up from his seat, placing his drink down on a nearby counter. Might as well try to cease whatever devious shinaningans she might be up to.  
  
Silent but swift, Hanzo headed through the doorway, only immediately to bump into his boyfriend.  
  
"Oof, howdy." Jesse seemed just as startled as he was. The plump cowboy grinned however, the moment he set eyes upon him.  
  
"Hey Hanzo, you seen Hana? She said she wanted to show me something."  
  
"Yes, I was tailing her, she seemed to be, up to something."  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" It was Ms. Song, calling down the hallway, that same expression on her face. "Look up."  
  
Without haste, they did, only to spot a bundle of white berries hanging above them. Mistletoe.  
  
"Well well well Han, you know what that means." Jesse grinned.  
  
The bowman sighed, slightly irritated with Ms. Song, but not upset. Besides, it was just a kiss from his boyfriend. Why would she go out of her way to set this up, it's not like kissing him was awkward or weird.  
  
Thus, Hanzo closed his eyes and puckered up, awaiting the meeting of lips. Instead however, he felt his head get engulfed in a damp warmth.  
  
"Jesse wha-!!"  
  
Jesse McCree had come out of his human disguise, serpentine tail unfurling down the hall as he began to devour his boyfriend. Despite the muffled protests coming from the japanese man, Jesse effortlessly gulped him down, Hana watching in awe.  
  
It didn't take long for his feet to disappear into the naga's maw, as Hanzo found himself curled up and a hot, damp, mint-and-booze-scented stomach. He gave the gut a good punch, clearly irritated with his scaly boyfriend.  
  
"McCree! That is not what you do under the mistletoe!"  
  
He felt the Naga wince slightly at the hit. "Ow! Whadaya mean that ain't what I'm s'possed to do?" His voice showed some clear confusion.  
  
"If you meet someone under mistletoe, you _kiss_ them you fool!"  
  
"Oh..." McCree laughed nervously. "Sorry Han."  
  
Gut pulsing around him, he laid back and crossed his arms, irritated but accepting his fate. Another sigh came from him. "If you're gonna keep me in here, at least get me something strong."  
  
"Heh, will do sugar."  
  
On that note, now in his big naga glory, he began to slither towards the kitchen, before quickly remembering the young woman watching.  
  
"Hana darling, wanna get under the mistletoe and join Hanzo? I heard he's lonely in there." He licked his fangs, giving the korean gamer and hungry look.  
  
With an "eep!", Hana scrambled away, and McCree laughed. Well, he'd be keeping an eye on that doorway, whether his understanding was wrong or not. But for now, it was time to get his huckleberry a bottle of holiday cheer.


End file.
